


Random things, poems, vows

by Crimson_Finder



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Finder/pseuds/Crimson_Finder
Summary: Poems and wedding vows I wrote throughout the years...





	1. Happiness

Thinking of you as my heart beats fast

Hoping everything will be alright

Thinking of all the times that past

Feeling like we belong with each other

Holding you tight as my heart skips a beat

Knowing that we'll last forever

Feeling love and happiness

Like never before

I smile so bright you see

My happiness is with you forever

I love you!


	2. Never want to loose you

My sky is grey without you

My water is black with grief

My whole world revolves around you

Never want to loose you

Holding you in my arms my world goes bright

Seeing your smile

Makes me feel alright

Knowing you love me

Makes me fall deeper in love with you

Never want to loose you

Forever I love you

Always will I be with you

Never want to loose you.


	3. Jacob's Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows for one of my role play characters that I did.

From dusk to dawn

I call your name

From thicket to thicket

I run to you

My heart is yours

Forever yours

Your my love

Your my day

Forever togethet

Never a shame


	4. Seth's vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another role play characters vows I wrote

Love comes and goes away

But my love for you will never fade

I love you and you are mine

Forever I am yours

Love of mine, mine to you

My heart of gratitude

Forever happy with you

Forever in love with you


	5. Mine

My heart beats fast

Everytime your near

My heart slows

When your away

My thoughts fly across my face

As I think about how much I love you

As I see the love that you have for me on your face

The more I want to show you my love for you

Forever be mine

Forever I am yours


	6. Heart Sings

I sing your name

As my heart sings for you

I whisper your name

As I think of you

Feeling my heart sing

I hold you in my arms

Letting you feel my heart beat

My heart only sings for you

As your gone

My heart screams in pain

From the lost of you

My heart sings

Cause I have you

My heart sings

I love you


	7. A Shattered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me to write this one....

My heart is shattered

From the lost of love

Love that was taken

Away from you

Shattering to peices

That only you can fix

But nothing can be

So perfect again

My heart is shattering

Away from me

And away from you

But all I want is

For it to be healed

Cause I can't stop the pain

That I feel inside of me

It feels like my heart has

Ripped out of me

And thrown far away

From our love that

We had for each other

For many hearts are shattered

Everyday there will be

Someone who had their hearts

Thrown out of them but they know

That a shattered heart may lead to many things

That only you can wish for

A shattered heart is not the end

It is a new beginning

A beginning that we all need to take

A shattered heart is only the beginning

Of a new lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that you are not alone. Please go to someone you trust if you are depressed or suicidal. There is help.


	8. My World

From my darken world

To the light of day

I feel the pain in my heart

From our world

Going into my own

I scream from the pain you caused

My world of black and grey

To pure blackness

My world falls apart

My world of darkness

Your world of light

Never to be mixed

I loved you

But now I am broken


End file.
